Get Well Soon My Little Dongsaeng!
by shin young rin
Summary: Another Kyuhyun and Henry story with other member Super Junior. Don't Like Don't Read


Cast : Kyuhyun and Henry as main cast. Super Junior Member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers****: This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Super Junior's Dorm, 15.00 PM**

Kyuhyun berlari memasuki dorm dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan cemas. Ia segera membatalkan semua jadwalnya ketika mendengar kabar dari salah satu hyungnya, dan ini mengenai real maknae mereka Henry yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah kegiatannya. Maknae dari boyband ternama Super Junior tersebut segera memasuki kamar sang dongsaeng yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya sembari ditunggu oleh sang manager. Kyuhyun mendekati Henry dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang namja berjulukan mochi tersebut, ia mengelus surai coklat dongsaengnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi ia sudah mengetahui jika dongsaengnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan fit, namun ia hanya diam karena ia tahu dongsaengnya tidak akan mau dicegah untuk meliburkan diri.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana, ia hanya mengalami demam ringan. Uisa bilang ia hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari untuk dapat kembali menjalankan aktivitas" jelas Manager hyung

"Syukurlah, seharusnya aku mencegahnya tadi" Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Kyu, ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya. Aku akan mengurus jadwal Henry dan jadwalmu, aku yakin kau pasti ingin menemani Henry sampai ia sembuh" Manager hyung beranjak pergi

"Gomawo hyung" Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan

Cklek

Blam

"Mianhae Henry-ah, seharusnya aku menghentikanmu tadi"

...

"Meskipun hyung tahu kau akan menolak, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu"

...

"Mianhae..."

Kyuhyun memandang Henry dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini karena tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya dengan baik. Ia mungkin tidak seperti semua hyungnya yang selalu bisa menunjukkan rasa perhatian mereka kepada Henry, ia cenderung bersikap dingin dan cuek. Namun dibalik semua sikapnya itu sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian dengan dongsaeng satu-satunya tersebut, bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi Ryeowook yang merupakan hyung paling perhatian diantara semua hyungnya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan, mencoba membuang segaala kepenatan yang menghampirinya. Ia yakin jika Henry melihatnya seperti ini, dongsaengnya tersebut malah akan merasa bersalah. Namja termuda kedua di grup tersebut merapikan selimut sang real maknae, kemudian ia mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tidak terasa kedua matanya mulai terasa berat, dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah berpetualang di alam mimpi.

-o0o-

**Henry's Room, 20.00 PM**

"Kyu, bangunlah..."

"Urmh...Minnie hyung? Wookie hyung juga, kalian sudah kembali ternyata" Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya

"Bagaimana keadaan Henry?" tanya Sungmin

"Ia terkena demam ringan hyung, ia hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari" jelas Kyuhyun

"Syukurlah, kau pasti belum makan sedari tadi. Sebaiknya kau makan dan istirahat di kamarmu, aku yang akan bergantian menjaga Henry" ujar Ryeowook

"Gomawo hyung, tapi aku ingin tetap menemani Henry. Hyung hanya perlu menjaganya selagi aku makan" tolak Kyuhyun halus

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kau makan untuk mengisi tenagamu terlebih dahulu" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun keluar

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menuruti hyung kesayangannya tersebut, lagipula ia memang belum makan semenjak pulang tadi. Di meja makan semua hyungnya sudah menunggu, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera duduk di samping Sungmin. Acara makan malam kali ini tidak seramai hari-hari lainnya, semua memilih makan dalam diam bahkan si kembar Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat tenang. Setelah semuanya selesai dengan makanan mereka, para hyung selain Sungmin langsung menatap sang maknae dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, ia segera menatap Sungmin untuk membantunya menjelaskan. Sungmin yang mengerti arti tatapan dongsaeng kesayangannya, mengangguk mengerti dan segera menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi hanya demam ringan, syukurlah..." Kangin menghembuskan napas lega

"Baby mochi memang seperti itu, jadi jangan heran" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Sebaiknya kita gantian berjaga saja, supaya tidak ada yang jatuh sakit lagi" usul Shindong

"Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku setuju Hyukie..." angguk Donghae

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa ikut berjaga, aku harus kembali ke Cina karena ada jadwal" ujar Zhoumi

"Gwenchana, tidak perlu khawatir Zhoumi" Sungmin menepuk dongsaeng yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara semuanya

"Hyungdeul tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku saja yang menjaga Henry. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari manager hyung" Kyuhyun menatap semua hyungnya

. . .

"Kau tidak sedang sakit juga kan Kyu?" Eunhyuk menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun

"Aku sehat hyung" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk

"Lalu kenapa kau tumben ingin menjaga Henry?" kini Donghae yang bertanya

"Itu karena..."

Cklek

"Hyungdeul! Kyu, Henry sudah sadar" ujar Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Henry

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar Henry diikuti oleh semua hyungnya, bisa mereka lihat real maknae mereka sudah sadar sembari tersenyum lemah. Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan kepada Henry, membuat namja berpipi mochi tersebut dengan sabar menjawabnya. Tidak sampai di sana saja, semua hyungnya juga memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda-beda. Dari mulai mengusap kepala sampai memeluk dengan sangat erat, membuat sang real maknae hampir kehabisan napas. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam melihat semua perlakuan hyungnya, segera menarik dongsaeng satu-satunya ke dalam pelukannya. Henry agak terkejut dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya ia mencoba menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyungdeul sebaiknya keluar dan menjalankan kegiatan masing-masing, biar aku yang menjaga Henry" pinta Kyuhyun

"Arraseo, jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja kami" ujar Sungmin

"Kajja hyungdeul!" Ryeowook mendorong semua hyungnya keluar

Cklek

Blam

"Kyuhyun hyung..." panggil Henry pelan

"Waeyo Henry-ah?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"Gomawo hyung, sudah mau menjagaku" Henry tersenyum

"Cheonman, anggap saja ini perlakuan khususku untuk dongsaeng kecilku" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Henry lembut

"Hyung, aku punya permintaan"

"Apa itu Henry?"

"Temani aku tidur, tapi hyung tidur disebelahku supaya aku bisa memeluk hyung. Bolehkan?" harap Henry

"Arraseo, tapi ada syaratnya" Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir "Kau harus cepat sembuh"

"Ne, hyung" Henry menyamankan dirinya

-o0o-

**Henry's Room, 08.00 AM**

Henry membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia sedikit terkejut tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Namja berpipi mochi tersebut berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa karena kepalanya masih belum bisa diajak bekerja sama. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar di kepalanya, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sang real maknae segera memasang senyumnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun masuk sembari membawa bubur hangat dan obat untuk diminum, ia segera mendekati Henry yang telah menunggunya.

"Gwenchana yo, Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana hyung, aku hanya sedikit pusing" ujar Henry

"Kau pasti memaksakan diri untuk bangun, gwenchana...aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Henry pelan

"Hehe...mianhae hyung, hyung tahu kan aku tidak suka ditinggal sendiri" Henry terkekeh pelan

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan dan minum obat, ingat! Kau harus cepat sembuh"

"Ne hyung, tapi tolong suapi ya. Badanku masih terasa lemas"

"Tentu saja, tadi Wookie hyung juga sudah memberitahuku sebelum berangkat" Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk bubur "Aa..."

"Nyam...enak hyung, apa hyung yang membuatnya?"

"Ani, Wookie hyung yang buat. Kau tahu kan kalau Wookie hyung akan marah jika aku menyentuh daerah keramatnya" Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Henry

"Hm..." Henry tersenyum senang

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya senang hyung mau mengorbankan waktu untuk menjagaku, jarang sekali aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama hyung" jelas Henry

"Hehe...sesekali tidak apa kan? Lagipula ini salahku karena tidak mencegahmu, padahal aku yang paling tahu kondisimu dibandingkan hyungdeul lainnya"

"Mianhae hyung..." Henry menunduk sedih

"Gwenchana..."

Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan acara menyuapi Henry, kemudian ia membantu dongsaengnya untuk meminum obat. Namja pemilik charm voice merapikan selimut yang digunakan oleh baby mochi, kemudian ia segera pergi keluar untuk merapikan mangkuk dan gelas kotor. Setelah selesai mencuci dan menaruh kembali di tempatnya, ia membaca catatan kecil di pintu kulkas. Sebuah catatan kecil yang berasal dari hyungdeulnya, berisi hal yang harus ia lakukan selama menjaga Henry. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat isi catatan tersebut, terutama catatan yang dituliskan oleh Ryeowook mengenai tidak boleh menghancurkan isi dapur.

drrt drrt

"Huh? Siapa yang menghubungiku jam segini?" Kyuhyum melihat handphone miliknya

Pip

_"__Kyuhyun-ah!"_

_"__Oh Teukie hyung, aku tidak menyangka hyung akan menelepon"_

_"__Aku meminta izin pada atasanku karena dari kemarin merasa tidak nyaman, apa ada hal yang terjadi pada salah satu member?"_

_"__Ne hyung, Henry sakit tetapi hanya demam ringan dan perlu beristirahat beberapa hari"_

_"__Syukurlah bukan hal yang sangat buruk, kau yang bertugas menjaganya Kyu?"_

_"__Ne hyung, aku menawarkan diri karena ini kesalahanku sebagai yang paling tahu"_

_"__Kau memang baik Kyu, tapi kau juga tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri"_

_"__Arraseo hyung, aku juga sudah meminta bantuan hyungdeul meskipun tidak secara langsung"_

_"__Arraseo, kalau begitu salam untuk yang lain"_

_"__Ne hyung"_

Tuut tuut...

pip

"Kyu hyung.."

"Henry? Aigo...kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Henry

"Aku bosan di kamar hyung, lagipula pusingku sudah hilang" ujar Henry pelan

"Arraseo, tapi jangan memaksakan diri juga. Kau bisa menungguku jika ingin keluar kamar" Kyuhyun memapah Henry "Kau ingin kemana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin duduk di teras, boleh ya? Aku ingin merasakan udara luar"

"Hm...arraseo, tapi sebentar saja. Udara di luar cukup kurang bersahabat untuk kondisimu sekarang"

"Ne hyung"

Kyuhyun menuntun Henry ke teras setelah sebelumnya memakaikan jaket dan syal untuk dongsaeng berpipi mochinya, tidak lupa ia memakai jaket dan syal miliknya juga. Kedua maknae tersebut segera duduk di kursi yang ada, mencoba menikmati udara dan pemandangan yang ada. Kyuhyun memeluk Henry untuk membuat dongsaengnya tetap dalam keadaan hangat, meskipun dirinya sedikit kedinginan. Henry yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, berusaha menyamankan posisinya sembari memeluk balik hyungnya. Ia tahu meskipun hyungnya berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat, namun hyungnya tersebut sedikit mengigil karena udara yang cukup dingin. Udara luar yang dingin namun nyaman membuat namja berpipi mochi tersebut mau tidak mau terpaksa menutup kedua matanya, ia pun berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

"Henry-ah...huh? Dia tidur ternyata" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

hup

"Sebaiknya aku membawamu ke kamar"

**Henry's Room, 10.00 AM**

"Mungkin karena pengaruh obat kau jadi mudah mengantuk, tapi itu memang tujuannya" Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket dan syal milik Henry

...

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun merenggangkan badannya "Ah ne, aku belum sempat makan"

Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil makanan di dapur, kemudian membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia menikmati makanan yang ada sembari sesekali melihat keadaan Henry, yang kini tertidur dengan pulas dan sangat damai meskipun demamnya kembali naik. Ia beranjak kembali ke luar kamar untuk membereskan piring kotor, kemudian kembali masuk dengan membawa buku bacaan dan kompres air hangat. Perlahan ia menaruh kompres di atas dahi Henry, membantu agar demamnya cepat turun. Setelah itu ia mulai membaca buku sembari menunggu, mencoba menghabiskan waktu yang ada sebelum Henry kembali terbangun.

**Henry's Room, 13.00 PM**

"Hyung..." Henry membuka kedua matanya perlahan

"Ne Henry?"

"Aku ketiduran lagi ya? Mianhae, aku jadi membuat repot hyung"

"Gwenchana, apa kau lapar? Atau kau ingin melakukan hal lain?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin makan di luar kamar"

"Arraseo"

**Dinning room, 13.15 PM**

"Ternyata dorm sepi sekali kalau tidak ada hyungdeul" Henry menaruh kepalanya di atas meja

"Begitulah..." Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk bubur yang ia bawa "Nah sekarang waktunya makan"

"Um..." Henry membetulkan posisinya

...

"Selesai, sekarang minum obatmu selagi aku membereskan semua ini" ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne, hyung" angguk Henry

Henry mengambil butiran obat yang berada di piring kecil dan kemudian meminumnya dengan air putih yang sudah disediakan. Namja berpipi seperti mochi tersebut diam menunggu sembari memperhatikan hyung yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya melakukan kegiatan berberesnya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, mengingat semua kegiatan yang dilakukan bersama hyungnya selama ia sakit. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia malah membuat hyungnya repot karena tertidur tiba-tiba, akibat dari pengaruh obat yang ia minum. Walaupun begitu hyungnya tetap setia menjaganya, dan mengurusnya dengan senang hati bahkan rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk meninggalkan permainan game kesayangannya. Benar juga ia belum menanyakan tentang hal itu, karena setahunya hyungnya yang satu itu sulit meninggalkan game kesayangannya.

"Kyu hyung..." panggil Henry

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Henry

"Hyung tidak rindu memainkan game kesayangan hyung? Habis selama hyung menjagaku, aku sama sekali tidak melihat PSP berada dekat hyung"

"Um...rindu sih, tapi hyungdeul bilang aku bisa memainkan sepuasnya jika aku telah berhasil menjagamu dengan baik hingga sembuh. Jadi tidak masalah untukku" jelas Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat sembuh, supaya Kyu hyung bisa bermain lagi" ujar Henry mantap

"Hahaha...ne, aku juga akan mengajakmu bermain Henry"

"Benarkah ye!"

Nyut!

"Appo~" Henry memegang kepalanya

"Aigo...ini karena kau terlalu senang, sampai tidak sadar kalau badanmu belum terbiasa" Kyuhyun memapah Henry

"Mian hyung..."

"Kajja! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi, aku yakin besok kau sudah bisa melakukan kegiatan lagi" ujar Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh dongsaengnya menggunakan telapak tangannya

"Ne hyung..."

-o0o-

**Super Junior's Dorm, 08.00 AM**

"Selamat pagi hyungdeul!" sapa Henry dengan senyuman cerah miliknya

"Henry!"

Semua member yang tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing terperangah melihat sang real maknae yang menyapa mereka semua, tanpa diberi aba-aba mereka semua segera menyerbu sang real maknae. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali diajukan dengan inti yang sama yaitu keadaan namja berpipi mochi tersebut oleh semua hyungnya, tentu saja semua itu dijawab dengan secara singkat dan jelas oleh sang real maknae. Henry mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat semua hyungnya, ia menyadari ada satu hyung yang tidak bersamanya. Hyung yang selalu menjaganya ketika sakit, sontak ia pun segera menanyakan keberadaan hyungnya tersebut kepada semua hyungdeulnya.

"Kyu hyung kemana hyungdeul?"

"He...kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau tidak senang bersama kami Henry-ah?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah sedihnya

"Ano...bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan Kyu saat bersama kami? Kau kan sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya" kini Donghae yang merajuk

"Itu..."

Bletak Bletak

"Ya! Jangan membuat baby mochi merasa bersalah, tinggal dijawab saja pertanyaannya apa susahnya?" omel Heechul

"Sabar hyung..." Kangin berusaha menenangkan hyungnya

"Kalau Kyu, tadi ia sedang mandi" ujar Shindong

"Mungkin sebentar lagi ia selesai, tunggu saja ya" tambah Sungmin

"Ne hyung" angguk Henry

Tap tap tap

"Ah! Itu dia, Henry-ah!" Ryeowook menepuk lengan Henry

"Kyu hyung!" Henry berlari memeluk Kyuhyun

"Aigo...jadi kau mencariku Henry? Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Henry pelan

"Ne hyung, aku sudah sehat sekarang" Henry tersenyum senang

...

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bercanda ria seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Kami juga ingin bercanda dengan Henry" tambah Donghae

"Hm...sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan hyungdeul lainnya" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Henry "Tapi...setelah mereka berhasil menangkap kita! [berlari]"

"Ne hyung!"

"YA! EVIL MAKNAE!" teriak duo Haehyuk

-the end-


End file.
